


You hold me in your arms

by thp_cara (TheHolosexualPan)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, goodness theyre so damn gay, its just pure fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/thp_cara
Summary: Xisuma is working on some commands late into the night, but Grian isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283





	You hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta project your own frustrations at programming onto tired admin beeman :>

He looks at the command block, shoulders hunched and eyes barely even seeing the code anymore, let alone actually understanding what it means. Xisuma has the very primal urge to grab the block, shake it a few times and the throw it out into his squid farm, only to watch the circuitry fizzle out and the codes fade against the dark background of the murky river water. He would very much enjoy that, he thinks, but alas, he doesn’t necessarily want to see what will happen to the server if he does follow this little train of thought, though the temptation grows with every second of coding he spends, only for it to be in vain.

And the most frustrating thing is, Xisuma  _ knows _ how he can enable the ravager teleportation glitch, he’s done plenty of similar things in the past, mostly with portals, but at its core, it’s the same thing and Xisuma just  _ can’t figure it out _ .

He lets out a long sigh, straightening his back and stretching his arms above his head. Xisuma had long since removed his helmet, or rather, and he eyes the yellow and black scraps of metal and glass just off to the side, he had simply  _ thrown _ it against a wall when he had to scrap a whole block and reset everything in it because the damn commands would just overwrite themselves, and the night air on his face feels good. He runs a hand through his hair.

See, Xisuma knows exactly what he  _ should _ be typing into the command block, knows that it is a windy process, but one that always yields the best results, though maybe not the quickest, but he also  _ knows _ that there’s an easier way to do this, there  _ must _ be.

He looms over the block, gloved hands twitching to get to work, but Xisuma doesn’t know what he should try anymore. He could try to use a command wrangler, but those are tricky beasts to use, and if it fails, it could compromise the whole block and all the other made in the same batch, which, Xisuma rubs his chin and hums thoughtfully, wouldn’t be ideal either. Maybe if he uses two command blocks and uses an address connection, it will be easier to-

There’s a knock against one of the chests in his storage area platform and Xisuma almost jumps. He looks at however decided that a midnight visit would be a good idea and visibly relaxes when he notices it’s just Grian. Grian, who has a frown plastered on his face and his hands on his hips, looking both disappointed and like he wants to punch someone  _ and _ happy to see Xisuma and like he’s about to kiss him at any moment. How he manages to portray such a vast array of emotions all at once is beyond Xisuma, however, and he just sighs, returning his attention to the command block in front of him. 

“Hello, Grian”, Xisuma murmurs and nods, eyes fixed on the glowing text and circuits inside the block. Where was he? Ah. Address connections. He just needs a pointer and then-

“ _ Ahem. _ ”

Xisuma freezes before looking up at Grian, who is now standing right next to him, lips pulled down in a pout and Xisuma frowns at him. He really is on edge at this point, so before he starts cursing at a, this time, innocent hermit, Xisuma takes a deep breath.

“ **What** ”, still, he sounds more irritated than he’d like. Grian gives him a blank look.

“Well, Mister X-I-Suma, do you know what time it is?”, Grian asks, batting Xisuma’s hands away from the command block, only to sit on it which,  _ thank the gods _ , because Grian isn’t the active admin, doesn’t really affect the codes and commands already inside of it.

Xisuma mumbles a curse under his breath and stands up. He points at the sky in frustration, as if to say ‘well, what time do you  _ think _ it is’, points at the same stars that glitter behind Grian from where Xisuma is watching him and Xisuma hadn’t noticed before, but even in the washed out moonlight, Grian’s dark eyes seem to sparkle with mischief, which, in all honesty, is just as  _ beautiful _ a sight as it is in the daylight and-

‘No! Now’s not the time. Focus!’, he scolds himself and Grian raises a brow. 

“...Nighttime”, Xisuma ends up saying, exhaling slowly. Grian squints at him.

“Oh wow, how knowledgeable  _ you _ are”, Grian says, flatly, and Xisuma starts rummaging through his chests for another command block, ignoring Grian, who scoffs before continuing, “Now, to really,  _ really _ test you, X, what do people usually do during the night?”

Xisuma doesn’t respond, instead finally finding what he is looking for and setting the block down. He can’t see Grian’s face, but knowing him, he is probably appalled at the fact that he is being ignored. Xisuma just sits down on the wood in front of the command block and sets about writing a pointer command, when a shadow falls over him. The codes glow, so the sudden darkness doesn’t necessarily affect him, but Xisuma notices the red of a familiar sweater just above the edge of his vision and he raises his head.

“I have work to do, Grian”, he says, and his voice is a mix between tired and irritated, he knows, but he doesn’t have the energy to fix that right now.

Grian only squints harder but, when Xisuma returns his attention to the command block, he can hear the sound of rockets being fired and he can feel a pang of hurt run through his heart. He hadn’t meant to be mean, but he  _ does _ have work to do. He looks at the codes and, suddenly, all Xisuma can think about is a certain sandy-haired hermit who has dark eyes that twinkle playfully, who smiles so widely in Xisuma’s memory, but the smile turns into a disappointed face in his mind, one that more closely resembles the mood Grian had probably been in before he left because Xisuma is an idiot. Gods damn it all, he should just focus on his coding and  _ then _ he can go sleep.  _ Then _ he can go thinking about a graceful figure in the sky, about a sweet smile and an even sweeter laugh, about-

‘Damn it’, Xisuma thinks and thumps his head against the command block. The air around him feels just a bit colder than it already did before, but he knows he just has to focus, has to get his mind away from red-clad hermits and their infectious laughter and ridiculous pranks and-

Xisuma just lowers his hands into the command block, seconds away from _ really _ fulfilling his fantasy of giving the squids something to play with as their ink gets harvested. Alright. Address pointers. Connections. Teleportation glitch enablement.

He’s got this.

All of a sudden, something crashes into Xisuma and he topples, landing on his back onto the wooden floor of the platform and there’s a person sitting on top of him, their hands clasped tightly around his shoulders.

“Work can wait”, Grian proclaims loudly and, with a big grin stretching across his lips at the growing confusion on Xisuma’s face, he stands up, pulling Xisuma with him. His elytra flutters behind him with the movement and Grian looks up at him with eyes that seem both determined and caring. Xisuma gulps.

“But I-”, he tries to get the words out, his feeling of responsibility tugging at his conscience, but Grian is dragging him towards the bed in the corner and, despite the low light, Xisuma can see that the tips of his ears are red.

“Nope! Bed time”, Grian responds, cheerily, before pushing Xisuma into his own bed and, before he can protest and get back to his command blocks, the mattress dips with the weight of another person.

Grian pulls the covers over the both of them and, suddenly, the night doesn’t seem quite so cold anymore. They are sitting face to face, barely fitting in the bed that is  _ not _ meant for two people and Xisuma can’t even think anymore, Grian the only one on his mind.

But Grian doesn’t stop there and Xisuma feels his heart rate pick up as Grian snuggles closer, their breaths mingling.

“You need to rest, X, or else you  _ really  _ won’t be able to do all you admin shenanigans, at least, not  _ efficiently _ ”, he whispers and their lips are inches apart, but Grian moves away, moves higher up the bed only to lay a kiss against Xisuma’s forehead. His whole face heats up and, when Grian settles back down, cuddling against his chest, hair tickling Xisuma’s chin, arms wrapped around Xisuma’s torso, he can’t help but exhale softly.

“You always take care of us, of  _ me _ , but it seems like you’ve never quite learned the lesson yourself, huh?”, Xisuma can  _ feel _ the whisper against his neck and he smiles, reaching for Grian’s face, hand cupping a warm cheek. Grian nuzzles into his palm and Xisuma feels his heart melt. He closes his eyes, then.

“Guess not...”, and when he is like this, warm and comfortable, holding Grian in his arms, Xisuma really can’t deny his own exhaustion anymore, so he allows sleep to claim him, instead.

* * *

It’s hours later that Grian gets almost thrown out of the small bed by an entirely too awake Xisuma, who is running back to his command blocks, murmuring something about vectorial ordering queues, but Grian knows that’s just how the admin is. If inspiration hits him, Xisuma just follows it wherever it may lead him, especially when it comes to tricky coding situations. He smiles fondly as he watches Xisuma work his magic and, if after Xisuma is done, they both abandon whatever plans they had for the day, instead spending their it cuddled together in bed, then that is nobody’s business but their own.


End file.
